


Инверсия

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Beetlejuice is being a person with questionable life choices, Blood, Character Development, Demon Lydia Deetz, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Gen, Ghosts, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Horror, Human Beetlejuice, Human Beetlejuice is a manchild, Humor, Lydia as always has an agenda, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Questionable actions in general are all around, black nail polish, nothing new
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Реверс!ау по мюзикловому "Битлджусу". Шок! Депрессивная демоница ради личной выгоды хочет вынудить человека трижды назвать ее по имени!
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Комната провоняла ацетоном за первые пару секунд, только Лоренс раскрутил пузырек. В нос шибануло, и он даже прикинул на секунду: окно, что ли, открыть?

Вставать было лень, что там, двигаться было лень. Он мазнул кисточкой по ногтю — дешевый лак красил как акварелька, еле-еле, как будто кому-то влом было отсыпать пигмента. Это ж сколько слоев придется наложить, чтобы оно стало черным и смотрелось как надо? Три?

Он подул на руку, лак вылез с ногтя на заусенцы, он протер кожу пальцами — лак размазался по коже, по пальцам, по ногтям.

Лоренс шумно втянул носом воздух.

Так.

Ладно. Нормально. Торопиться некуда. Можно переделать. У него полно времени. Он ничего не теряет и ничего не просиживает.

Лоренc подтянул подушку и запихнул под спину. Коробка от пиццы, рябая, в маслянистых пятнах, медленно сползла с покрывала на пол. Он проводил ее взглядом.

Ну и ладно.

Он валяется в кровати в абсолютно точно его собственной комнате, красит ногти своим собственным, новеньким лаком. И у него все отлично. В кровати нет бычков. Абсолютно замечательно. После тридцати жизнь только начинается.

Рука начала трястись, он поджал ладонь и два раза выдохнул. Раз с левой не получилось, он пока правую дорисует.

— Это тупо.

Поднять глаза от ногтей было — одна секунда. Так что он поднял, напоролся на чужой взгляд и заорал. Щёлкнул челюстью. Посмотрел, как лак из пузырька пятном сползает по его ноге на ковер, потом, прилагая чудовищные усилия, все-таки заставил себя посмотреть прямо. Ребенок в траурном шмотье с его кровати не исчез.

Может, всё-таки стоило проветрить комнату.

— Ты меня видишь, — тощая девчонка сидела, переплетя ноги, и смотрела выжидающе. На его кровати. С головы до ног в черном, как перенявшая эстафету от старших фанатка эмо-рока.

Лоренс вдруг услышал, как кто-то говорит его голосом:

— А я не должен?

— Нет, на самом деле, не должен.

Она как будто задумалась, а потом вытянула руку и ущипнула его за плечо, через футболку, так быстро, что он даже не сразу сообразил возмутиться:

— Эй.

— Интересно.

— Что за фигня? Выметайся, — у соседей есть дети? Он даже не был уверен, есть ли у него соседи. Он думал, отдельно стоящие дома, значит, никаких соседей. И никаких соседских детей. — Куда там тебе надо — в школу там, в кружок по фото. Давай, можешь, двигать прямо через окно.

— Я… не поняла буквально ничего, из того, что ты сказал. Мне тысяча лет, и я никогда не ходила в школу.

— Ага, тысяча, конечно.

Он ковырнул подсохший лак: плохо прокрасилось. Ну и игры у современных детей. Она же не стащила ничего, пока он не смотрел? Но как же тихо сидела. Может, мать ее привела? — его обдало холодом. — Ну нет, нет, вряд ли. Мать же не терпит детей, тем более стремных.

Он опять поднял глаза: пришелица в ответ смотрела кисло. От лампы у нее блестела темная макушка. Эй, да у нее же стрелки толщиной в палец и губы черные, если современные дети так сейчас красятся…

Стоп.

Глупый мозг старательно игнорировал главное. Не незнакомую школьницу у него в комнате (что уже было трудно и опасно игнорировать), не ее черный лук, булавки на платье и говнодавы, а тот факт, что она сидела, скрутив ноги, сантиметров в десяти над его кроватью, и это ни капли ее не смущало.

Лоренс замер.

Потом он вытянул руку и махнул ладонью у нее под подошвами, и махал, пока запястье не онемело.

— Что ты делаешь?

Он же не ел те таблетки. Он же не мог случайно съесть те таблетки?!

Может, отравление асбестом? Токсичная плесень. Ацетон. Что еще вызывает галлюцинации? Нужно ждать, пока пройдет или сделать вид, что ничего не происходит?

Лоренс медленно опустил взгляд себе на колени, потом потянулся и выловил стеклянный пузырек из черной лужи на ковре и вытер грязные руки о футболку.

Все нормально. Каким-то образом. Не странно даже. Если он сделает вид, что все нормально…

— Что ты делаешь?

Он поджал под себя ноги. Может, то, что не вылилось, можно растянуть на подольше и закрасить этим правую руку? Ацетоновая вонь к этому моменту стала почти невыносимой.

— Эй, я все еще здесь.

В полной тишине он попытался пристроить баночку лака на колене.

— Эй! — она грохнула ботинки на покрывало, — а ну глянь на меня!

— Шшшш! — если ее услышат внизу, ему будет пиздец. — Тебе больше нечем заняться?!

Он не собирался кричать. Он похож на мать? О боже, кажется, он действ…

— Не игнорируй меня, раз видишь!

Он остался сидеть, вперив взгляд перед собой. Ему было видно только ботинки, тощие белые икры в сетчатых колготах и неровный край юбки, как будто вот это черное кружево уже сгнило, но все еще блестит.

Он выдохнул.

Потом подобрался, накрутил крышку на пузырек с лаком, вытер его о футболку, бросил, не глядя, на пол и мрачно сложил руки на груди:

— Ладно.

Сверху молчали.

— Я говорю окей, ладно. Рассказывай, что тебе нужно и вали. Историю жизни, трали-вали. Если я не избавлюсь от тебя, пока ты мне не скажешь, что тебя мучает, ну давай. Я тебя послушаю, тебя попустит и разойдемся. Я — красить ногти, ты — куда там вам, мертвым, надо.

Она молчала. Потом села.

— Я понял, понял, тебя тут убили. Может, ты повесилась или — вот еще идея — ты кого-то убила, а потом сама повесилась?

Если это все-таки живой ребенок, умеющий зависать в воздухе, будет, конечно, неловко.

— Ну и бред.

И не говори.

— Я не вешалась. И мне никуда не надо. Я просто мертвая.

— Просто.

— Де-мо-ни-ца, не приведение.

Он моргнул.

Ну да, демоны — это же обычная тема. Закупятся в хот топике и доебывают соседей.

Демоны не должны так выглядеть. У демонов должны быть рога и копыта, и вытянутые языки, и пентаграммы по всему телу, а у демониц — одежды ровно столько, чтобы было ясно: у них нет денег и им очень жарко. Они точно не должны выглядеть как дети. Обложки к рок-альбомам не могли ему врать.

— И ты почему-то меня видишь, — она пожала плечами: — Ставлю на то, что тебе недолго осталось: на тебя влияет близость к смерти.

Он поскреб ладонь ногтями — помогло не очень — на ладони остались бело-красные полосы и раскрошившийся лак.

— То есть обычно тебя не видят?

— Да.

— И ты не умирала.

— Да.

— И ты всегда выглядишь, как двенадцатилетка. Это твоя базовая форма.

— Мне. Тысяча. Лет.

Глаза у нее полыхнули, она странным змеиным движением расплела ноги и потянулась к потолку, как будто зависла на ниточках. Ниточек не было. Она висела в воздухе, ее волосы и юбку трепал несуществующий ветер, а он, кажется, допизделся и сейчас умрет.

Он даже не докрасил правую руку — и он сейчас умрет.

Она закрыла глаза.

А потом она опустилась на покрывало и сгорбилась. Кровать под ней немного просела.

Все.

Может, сейчас самое время было заткнуться. Воняло ацетоном и жжеными волосами, свет из окна распластался пятном на шкафу. Интересно, никто не заметит, если он прикроватный коврик немного задвинет дальше под кровать? Да и запах однажды выветриться. А если он переживет это столкновение, может, вообще все нормально будет?

— Слушай, — он прочистил горло, кровать под девчонкой все так же прогибалась. Законы физики, не знаю таких. — Слушай, так может, у тебя даже имя есть?

Она смотрела на него долго, тощее, угловатое существо с такой штукой на поясе, он сейчас за все деньги мира не вспомнит, как она называется, потом запустила пальцы в волосы — стряхнула полупрозрачную манжету — выудила из волос карандаш и бумагу, быстро нацарапала что-то и воткнула карандаш обратно волосы, а бумажку протянула ему:

— Надеюсь, ты умеешь читать.

Он покрутил бумажку перед глазами. Он почему-то ждал готического шрифта, но на бумажке было ровно пять криво выведенных букв.

— «Лидия».

— Удивительно, все-таки умеешь. Читать.

— В смысле, «Лидия»?

— Меня так зовут.

— Но почему?

— Меня так назвали?

— Я ждал трех строчек на латыни, а это такое простое имя!

— Да, — она кивнула, — скажи его три раза.

— Типа: Лидия, Лидия, Ли… Стоп, — он прикусил язык.

— Да?

— Зачем?

— Чтобы меня призвать, — как будто это что-то простое, ничего сложного: называешь-призываешь.

Действительно, чего уж тут подозрительного.

— И что тогда случится?

— Ты меня призовешь.

— И что будет? Ты же сейчас уже здесь, — она открыла рот, и он ее перебил: — Нет, слушай, а если кто-то просто скажет три раза «Лидия»? Тебя призовет туда, где это скажут? Или не призовет вообще, если ты не будешь при этом присутствовать и не услышишь?

— Люди не говорят просто так: «Лидия, Лидия, Лидия» в одном предложении.

— Лидия, Лидия, Ли… Стоп, — он поднял руки. — Мне кажется, что тут что-то не так, но я не понимаю что.

Девчонка выдохнула. Она спустила ноги на пол и встала:

— Забудь. Не надо было начинать.

И потом она не исчезла.

Она прошла по комнате, сбросила со стола его наушники, потрогала жалюзи пальцем.

Все еще не исчезла.

— Так ты зависаешь в этом доме? Мы переехали, наверно, два месяца назад, и я тебя раньше не…

— Это что? — она присела у чехла.

— Гитара, — Лоренс слез с кровати, и запутался в ногах. Дети не будут трогать его инструменты, демонические это дети, или нет. — Сломаешь, не трожь.

Девчонка посмотрела на него снизу вверх с горящими фитильками в глазах, и он попятился:

— Ну окей, ладно, осторожно только.

— Бетель… — она поковыряла пальцем надпись. Ему было чем гордиться, он сам измазал чехол флуоресцентной краской. Выглядело отлично, просто замечательно, жуки и молнии шли в комплекте.

— «Битлджус». Это сценический псевдоним.

— Я почти уверена, что тут написано «Бетельге…

— Там написано «Битлджус»!

Она фыркнула:

— Ладно. Твое дело.

— Можешь так меня звать, Битлджусом. В смысле, я Лоренс, но можешь…

Лицо у нее было непонимающее, и он повторил, чувствуя, как уши горячеют:

— Это сценический псевдоним.

Она нахмурилась:

— Что не так с «Лоренсом»?

— Алло? Буквально все.

От первой до последней буквы, и если кто-то говорит, что с ним все в порядке, он прикалывается.

— Лидия, нам нужно поговорить.

Он обернулся на голос.

Двое стояли, подпирая стену, мужчина и женщина, оба в зеленом. Милые, считай, горячие даже. Лидия бросила им через плечо, продолжая царапать пальцем нарисованного жука:

— Не нужно, мне хватило.

Они знакомы. Они в зеленом. Они просто появились у него за спиной. Странно, что его легкие все еще помнили, как дышать.

Лоренс понял, что пялится, только когда чувак пересекся с ним взглядом и сделал странное лицо, и шарахнулся назад, утягивая за собой блондинку.

Они провалились сквозь стену. Натурально. Как будто ухнули в воду. А потом медленно вынырнули обратно, глядя на него огромными глазами.

Он помахал им двумя пальцами:

— Привет, — язык во рту еле шевелился, получилось слабо, — че как?

Зеленый чувак прошептал в ответ:

— Извините за вторжение.

Блондинка в зеленом подошла к двери, открыла ее, потом закрыла. Ее юбка пару секунд спокойно проходила сквозь дверь, как будто она застряла в текстурах. Блондинка подумала и постучала.

Хороший был день, и пантомимы интересные.

Почему они не проваливаются под пол? Это же хороший вопрос. Что их может держать над полом?

— Добрый день? Мы… — блондинка старательно избегала смотреть на него и вместо этого заглядывала ему за спину. Кажется, у него начинала кружиться голова. Может, всё-таки от ацетона. У нее платье было рябоватое. — Лидия. Мне очень жаль, но тебе, правда, нужно поговорить с…

Лидия встала.

— Я поговорила с вами один-единственный раз, какое вам дело, что я буду делать дальше?

— Лидия…

— В покое меня оставьте. Я все решила уже.

Она щёлкнула пальцами и исчезла.

Ладно.

Ладно.

Лоренс повернул голову — зеленые остались, где стояли. Молчание было неловким.

— Кто вы еще раз?

Блондинка поправила волосы:

— Мы здесь живем. Жили. Живём.

— Мы здесь жили, а потом здесь умерли. И мы все ещё здесь, — чувак развел руками.

А ведь ему всегда казалось, что его хватает только на мертвых собак. И на бабку, которая отказывалась уходить из подсобки в начальной школе.

Он повел рукой: зелёные под ней мутнели и размывались, как туман. Он пошевелил пальцами у блондинки под ребрами.

— Эй!

Это все навевало воспоминания. 

У бабки, обитавшей на первом этаже его младшей школы, не было глаза, такое бывает, когда падаешь плашмя на гвоздь. Школа довольно быстро справилась с потрясением, а у него, к сожалению, быстро не получилось.

Она преследовала его до выпуска. Отражалась в дверных окошках, почти в каждом, почти всегда. Поворачиваешь голову — бам, она смотрит на тебя из окна столовки, с кудряхами седыми и торчащим из глазницы гвоздем. Он думал брать с собой на уроки биту, но кто бы ему разрешил. Он ссался всю первую неделю, а потом нет, не привык, но немного онемел, как передавленная рука…

Чувак вступил ботинком в чёрное пятно на ковре и извинился.

— Забей, оно уже высохло.

Теперь все было не так, как в начальной школе.

— О, да, прошу прощения, — зеленый чувак протянул ему руку, — Адам.

— Барбара. Мейтланд. Очень приятно.

Лоренс посмотрел на них: они серьезно носили одежду в тон.

— Мне плевать. Это частная собственность. Валите. Кыш.

Неудачники.

***

— У меня есть план.

Лоренс дернулся.

Хорошие вещи никогда так не начинались — ни с голоса, подозрительно похожего на голос у него в голове, ни с этих слов.

Лоренс подобрался.

— И давно ты тут сидишь? — Висишь. Лидия подпирала щеку рукой. Может, ей просто нравилось парить в воздухе. Он, если бы, умел, наверное, никогда больше не ходил бы ногами.

— Некоторое время.

У него в голове успело пронестись многое — коробка с забытой пиццей, его полосатые трусы.

Он не должен стыдиться себя и своего обиталища перед левыми детьми, так же?

— Можешь в следующий раз предупреждать, когда тебе захочется материализоваться?

— Зачем?

— Алло, личное пространство? Вещи, которые тебе лучше не видеть?

— Мне тысяча лет. Чего я не видела?

— С виду ты все равно двенадцатилетка, прости, что меня это стремает.

Она улыбнулась.

У нее запали глаза, кожа натянулась и на костях и высохла, глаза высохли, волосы посерели и распрямились.

Череп смотрел на него пустотой из глазниц и, двигая плохо смыкающимися челюстями, спросил:

— Так лучше?

Он уронил себя на пол.

Звенящее в ушах, может, имело какое-то отношение к крику. Необязательно заострять на этом внимание.

— Не делай так, — получилось сипло, от колотящего изнутри сердца стучало даже в ушах. — Никогда. Если тебя. Не затруднит.

Ух.

Он вдохнул поглубже.

Лидия моргнула новоотрощенными глазами:

— У меня к тебе дело. План, — она прищурилась, — но перед тем, как мы начнем, я должна спросить, ты умеешь пользоваться интернетом?

***

Очередная бумажка лежала у него на колене, пока он, щёлкая пальцами по виртуальной клавиатуре, вбивал название в поисковик. Дислексия не особенно помогала. Девчонка наблюдала, подперев щеку рукой. Какой-то некрокиберпанк это все.

Хорошее имя для группы.

Вай-фай здесь был медленный, и страница Амазона грузилась тысячу лет, но на то Амазон и корпорация зла, конечно.

— «Есть в наличии», надо же, — он почти ждал, что это просто странное издевательство, и такой книги нет в природе, но вот она, с искусственной тенью и уродливо-скучным шрифтом на обложке. Так, стоп: — Сколько?!

— Что? — Лидия пыталась заглянуть в экран. — Что там?

— Сколько она стоит?!

Он дал ей глянуть.

— Это много?

— Эти дохрена. Вау. Нет, не трогай, это… Не трогай эти вкладки. Вот, Амазон, книга. Где ты возьмёшь столько денег, если ты приведение?

— Демоница.

— Знаешь парочку припрятанных кладов? Они бы тебе пригодились.

— Я не лепрекон, Лоренс.

Он отбросил телефон на покрывало.

— Тогда успехов в покупке. Я сделал, что мог. Когда наберешь сумму с таким количеством нулей — обращайся. Удачи.

— Ты не понимаешь серьезности ситуации. Мне. Нужна. Эта. Книга.

— Поздравляю.

— Лоренс!

Черт.

Закрытая дверь не помогла. Слышно было, как будто он стоит внизу, и двумя пальцами его прочно держат за ухо. Что бы ни отразилось у него на лице, Лидия прищурилась, она слишком часто так делала.

— А ведь мы можем прийти к соглашению.

— Ага, — он откинулся назад и почесал живот. Сколько получится делать вид, что он ничего не слышал? Минут пять? Пока ноги не застучат по ступенькам, наверное. Может, минут семь. Но тогда будет только хуже.

— Лоренс!

— Ты, — она выделила «ты» голосом, — можешь позвать меня по имени трижды, и я помогу тебе. Ты меня призовешь, и я, — теперь выделила "я", — ее украду. А взамен избавлю тебя от твоей семьи.

— Чего?

— Они тебе не нравятся. Так что, по рукам?

Она чуть не клюнула его в глаз носом в порыве энтузиазма, и он осторожно оттолкнул ее. Она спланировала назад, как надувной шарик.

— «Избавишь»? В смысле?

— Убью.

Он быстро втянул носом воздух — радостно, в предвкушении — и ему тут же стало противно.

Ну давай. Хорошая же идея. Чего? Жалко, что ли?

— А другие варианты есть?

Она толкнула потолок ботинком и спланировала вниз:

— Можно напугать их. Почти до смерти. За случайные сердечные приступы я не отвечаю — побочный эффект, всякое бывает. Можно психологически уничтожить. Можно морально изувечить. Высмеять — с риском для жизни.

— И тебе это зачем?

— Выполню свою часть сделки, — она села на пол, не двигаясь, дотянулась до кровати, прошлась ладонями по столешнице, дернула жалюзи, влезла руками под кровать — что у него там, кроме грязных носков и пыли, и пары-тройки журналов? — пока не покрыла пол ровным слоем черной вермишели из очень длинных рук.

Она положила подбородок на ладони, прозрачные манжеты смялись. Он осторожно подтянул ноги на кровать, чтобы случайно к этому не прикоснуться.

— Меня не колышут живые. Мне просто нужна эта книга.

Может, на самом деле игра посложнее? И это все обман? Может, на самом деле, она хочет убивать, а книга — только повод? Или книга — это способ?

Можно массово убить людей книгой? Он точно видел хорроры, которые так начинались.

— Я собираюсь спросить.

Она моргнула. Искорки на бесконечно длинных, переплетенных рукавах легонько поблескивали. Господи, какая же стремная хуйня.

— Ты хочешь устроить Апокалипсис? Книгой? Если вдруг, то я бы, конечно, хотел знать заранее.

Судя по названию — книжка была оккультная. Опять же, из нее получилось бы неплохое название для группы.

— Плевала я на Апокалипсис.

— Ладно, тогда…

— Тогда?

— Зачем тебе эта книга?

Она поморщилась:

— Не твое дело, — руки пришли в движение. В глазах зарябило. Прямо сейчас эти блестящие черные трубки, извиваясь и укорачиваясь, рождали в нем новую фобию.

Фу.

— Ладно, тогда разбирайся сама.

— Что? — с шелестом руки втянулись ей в плечи и замерли.

Они точно были такой же длинны раньше? Не короче? Не длиннее?

— Странное было бы сотрудничество: ты о моих целях знаешь, я о твоих — нет. Так что давай, — хоть бы эти руки ему никогда не снились, — как-нибудь сама.

— Ты не серьезно.

— Да нет, я очень даже…

Ей на лицо упали волосы.

— Я избавлю тебя от людей, которые над тобой издеваются! Или ты хочешь всю жизнь просидеть в этой комнате, умереть и остаться навсегда, как они? — она ткнула пальцем в потолок. Справедливости ради, их чердак ужасно пыльный. — Или тебя устраивает быть неудачником, подходящим только для пинания? Никогда ничего не поменяется. Слышишь меня? Все навсегда останется, как есть!

Она издала странный звук, как будто в горле у нее что-то застряло.

— Почему у тебя все может остаться, как есть, а у меня — нет?! Мы пугали людей до полусмерти, когда тебя еще в проекте не было!

Судя по тому, как об этом говорила его мать, его в проекте не было никогда.

— И у нас все было в порядке! И было весело! Мне только тысяча, это нечестно! И теперь отец нашел себе Делию, а она невыносимая, отовсюду пахнет ладаном, и я ее ненавижу, и его ненавижу, и ее…

Лидию затрясло.

Это, может, не выглядело бы так страшно, если бы с потолка не начало капать редкими черными каплями, ему на макушку, на кровать, на столешницу.

— Зачем она это сделала? — спросила Лидия шепотом.

Наверно нельзя уточнить так, чтобы это сошло за сочувствие:

— Замутила с твоим отцом?

— Нет, не замутила с моим отцом! Развоплотилась!

— Делия? — тогда вроде бы и не должно быть никаких проблем, раз она развоплотилась.

— Мама!

Слово повисло в воздухе. Холодная капля хлопнулась ему на шею и сползла за горловину футболки. Лоренс поежился и растер ее по шее, как смог.

— И это как-то связано с книгой?

Каким-то образом.

Лидия серьезно кивнула, крепко сжав губы.

— И точно никакого Апокалипсиса?

Может, Апокалипсис — не такая уж плохая идея? Никаких колледжей, никакой работы, он гарантированно умрет в первую же неделю.

— Никакого. Я верну ее. Для этого мне нужна книга. Пусть думает, что может просто раствориться навсегда, только я с этим не смирюсь. Я придумала план, я достану книгу, мне нужно только, чтобы меня призвали.

— Лоренс!

Это был шаг на лестнице, он точно слышал шаг.

Лидия стояла посреди комнаты, судя по всему ни разу не въезжая в срочность ситуации, но черные слезы наконец-то прекратили капать ему за шиворот.

Он выдохнул:

— И потом вы вместе уйдете куда-нибудь подальше?

Вот же черт, решил уже все, значит? Уже практически на все согласился? Лишь бы никто не плакал демонически?

— Я думаю да, я даже вряд ли стану призывать ее здесь. Это помойка, местные привидения — бесполезные, люди — расходные.

Очень мило.

Лидия торжественно кивнула:

— Избавлюсь от твоей семьи, и мы больше не увидимся.

— По рукам.

— ЛОРЕНС!

Желание выскочить через окно стало невыносимым.

Он смотрел на Лидию, Лидия смотрела на него. Так спокойно, как будто не понимала…

— Что?

Она серьезно не понимает? Неужели ее демоническая мать пока не послала всех и не свалила, куда захотела, была, ну, хорошей матерью?

А он завидует?

Лоренс грохнул ладони Лидии на плечи — холодные, даже через колючий и жесткий воротник платья.

— Ты можешь начать то, что ты собиралась, прямо сейчас? Без подготовки? Без прогона?

Она посмотрела на него снизу вверху, и, кажется, у нее зашевелились волосы:

— Ты сам как думаешь?


	2. Chapter 2

Лоренс тормознул на ступеньках. По шее лилось — но больше не слезы, влажные ладони холодило, лестничный пролет уходил вниз и даже, кажется, покачивался, так, из стороны в сторону.

А нет, это просто его самого качало.

— Ты не слышал, что я тебя звала?

Черт.

Как здесь вообще кто жил в этом доме, он скрипит и…

— Лоренс!

Он замер.

— Я иду, мам!

Он, правда, сможет? Он, правда, будет? Он, правда?.. Лоренс покрутил головой: нужно что-то отвлекающее, что-то, что наделает шуму. Что-то, что разобьётся? Он бросил взгляд через плечо.

Ваза.

(Он ненавидел эту вазу).

Он сделал два шага, перехватил ее поудобнее, качнул и швырнул вниз. Зажмурился от хруста и быстро прошептал:

— Лидия-лидия-лидия.

У него заложило уши.

— Ты слышал, что я тебе сказала?.. — голос вдруг оборвался.

Смех раскрутился как спираль на леденце и рухнул на Лоренса с потолка. Он замер. Его мать все равно не может чего-то испугаться. Что будет настолько огромное, что ее испугает?

Но она же замолчала?

Лоренс выждал — трудно было сказать сколько, в ушах шумело — а потом с опаской начал переставлять тапки по ступенькам. Хохот и визг под потолком закручивались, тянулись за ним хвостом. Свет моргал. Дом скрипел.

Он выглянул — в гостиной было темно.

Лампочек в люстре хватало только на то, чтобы освещать пололок — почему так темно? Кто-то заколотил окна?

Входная дверь медленно и скрепуче — как в хоррорах — ударилась о косяк и щёлкнула замком.

Она бы набросилась на него, если бы была здесь. Не может же быть, что получилось. Надо было позвать. У него пересохло во рту. Лампочки гудели. Спирали тянулись вверх.

Ну давай.

Просто позови.

Давай!

— Мам?

Он подождал. Дом выл и смеялся. Смех распирал его изнутри, как будто он сам был шариком, который надули на самую малость больше, чем следовало. Лидия заставила ее увидеть!

Он наощупь присел на ступеньки и вытянул ноги, перила под виском были жесткие. Он пропустил руку между перегородок, приобнял их. Его трясло. Световые пятна ползали по стенам, стены кряхтели, как будто дом распрямлял суставы. Лоренс прижался щекой к перилам и расхохотался, вытирая ладонями лицо.

Она действительно сбежала.

Головы без тел взлетели к люстре и закружились, скалясь, моргая и щелкая языками. Потом свет завыл. Звук скользил по спектру, у голов светились глаза, черные слезы текли из их глаз-фонарей и капали на ковер, диван, в темноту, где должен был быть пол. В ушах звенело, но почти получилось отсмеяться.

Ему должно было быть страшно.

Головы шептали. От оттенков света зависели ноты, калейдоскоп пятен на стенах мигал и высвечивал за раз: кровавые руки без тела, сползающий вниз черные волосы.

— Нравится? — спросили с потолка.

Лоренс оскалился.

У него в гостиной было как на рок-концерте, только круче. Как в комнате страха в детстве, где все было пластиковое, смешное — а теперь было настоящее, но так же выло и светилось, как раньше.

Мам, ты говорила, я трус, но мне не страшно.

— Да, — от каждого мельтешащего, крутящегося глаза, каждого кровавого пятна на стене ему становилось легче. Дом выл и визжал, и плакал. — Как ты это сделала? Охуеть!

— Годы тренировок.

Тени собрались в Лидию, с блуждающими огоньками вместо глаз и черными потеками на щеках. Гнилые черные кружева тянулись у нее с подола.

Он поймал ее, усадил ее себе на шею, и она обхватила его голову коленями, и вытянула руки вверх: с потолка пролилось теплое и липкое. Лоренс вытянул к люстре руки и рассмеялся — окна рассыпались на световые квадраты, у него с волос закапал жидкий свет.

Он наконец-то был дома.

***  
Лоренс открыл глаза. Было темно. Люди, которые окликают темноту, долго не живут.

— Есть кто?

Он что, уснул? Прямо в гостиной. И ему спалось хорошо. Спокойно.

Он сел.

Футболка холодила под мышками и липла к спине. Он дернул плечами — инстинктивно, слишком холодно тут. Свитер бы, или обогреватель, или…

Он так себе все это представлял? Потусторонняя хуйня, освободившаяся в этом доме была лучше его матери. Он не должен так думать?

Она вернется. Вопрос: когда она вернётся. — Его прошибло потом. — Она не могла испугаться навсегда. Она вернется.

На стене расцвело лицо. Медленно, из белых полос и теней, под прожекторным светом, Лидия отделилась от стены и встряхнулась.

Он прошептал:

— Привет, отравление асбестом, — во рту было шершаво и сухо. — Что, решила не уходить, не попрощавшись?

Хотя бы кто-то в его жизни.

Лидия смотрела хмуро.

— Слушай, я честно не думал, что… — Получится. — Честно. Весело было! Слушай-слушай!

Она мрачно на него посмотрела:

— Я все, что обещала, сделала, — у нее опять были глаза, и темные полосы с щек она почти стерла.

Жалко, что все закончилось.

— Ладно. — Пауза. — Тебе нужен адрес? Можно нагуглить…

— Нет, мне хватит просто потянуться, — Лидия смотрела обвинительно. — Все. Пошла.

Он кивнул. Лидия сжала кулаки и зажмурилась.

Интересно, все эффекты пропадут, после того, как она уберется? И разболтавшиеся рамы перестанут светиться?

— Что-то не так, — она открыла глаза и моргнула. — Я не могу. Не получается.

Она сжала кулаки, подобралась, сдавила голову ладонями. Лоренс зажал уши: фоновый вой вдруг взвился и стал невыносимым.

***  
Этот дом теперь крутой, пиздец!

Лоренс был в сложных чувствах. Это все было вероятно не к добру, но кто умеет планировать на будущее? Он не умеет. Затянутые паутиной окна обеспечивали уют, заплесневевшие яблоки вполне можно было кусать с боков, от сплошных спиралей в стеклах было спокойнее. Гнилой кофе? Он давно хотел завязать с кофеином. Ещё, кажется, его покрывало медленно покрывалось плесенью — но это было все еще лучше, чем жить с матерью.

Да тут как в парке развлечений, только лучше. И вся эта загробная хуйня рядом и тебя не тронет, и можно расслабиться. И никто тебе ничего не говорит, и ничего не указывает. И тебе вроде как нечего есть…

А, нет, консервы в подвале нашлись — повезло! Но ему почему-то не особенно хотелось есть. А еще не очень понято было, сколько времени прошло. Часы остановились — телефон перестал показывать время. Он пытался его зарядить, но розетка заискрила и он плюнул. Слоняться по дому было сносно. Лидия тоже слонялась, хотя она и не привидение.

А в остальном, все было очень неплохо. Ему вроде как нравилось все это дерьмо.

Лидия слонялась. В этом было что-то не так, и это грызло его немножечко, но недостаточно, чтобы эту тему поднимать. Ему-то, в целом, было неплохо.

Лидия слонялась по дому, стены скрипели, оторванные головы в окнах мигали, они все еще были оторваны от всего остального мира.

Он стал лучше высыпаться.

Он однажды застал ее внизу. Он раньше спускался настороженно, а потом расслабился, начал спускаться, как будто это действительно его дом.

Лидия стояла у входных дверей, у него на глаза она щелкнула замком и потянула дверь на себя. Выставила в дверной проем средний палец. Снаружи шуршало, и шорох приближался,  
Лидия закрыла дверь. Прижалась лбом. Опять открыла и потянула ручку на себя.

— Слушай… — что, собственно, он может сказать? — Хочешь персиков? У меня есть еще банка, консервированных…

Он ни разу не видел, чтобы она ела. Она вообще может?

Она толкнула дверь от себя — замок щелкнул, что-то снаружи заскрежетало, что-то большое… Лидия разжала пальцы на ручке и молча обошла Лоренса по кривой.

Ладно, ему больше достанется.

Если бы не эти непонятные и неприятные ситуации, все было бы совсем хорошо. А так  
Лидия бродит по дому с хмурым лицом, на стенах проступают влажные пятна, коридор затопило черным дождем. Но можно смотреть на плюсы ситуации: ему же хорошо?

Да?

***  
Отрубленная голова в окне светилась как лампочка. Лампа на стене рассеяно и уютно подсвечивала блок с усилителем. Было тепло. Лидия липла спиной к потолку, волосы и край юбки у нее тянулись вниз, как будто были единственным, что в ней соглашалось, что гравитация существует.

Интересно, он теперь всегда сможет видеть призраков, или здесь просто такое особенное место силы?

Он все равно давно не выходил, какая разница. Зачем выходить? Он выставил батарею консервов возле кровати. Странно, есть все еще особо не хотелось.

Лоренс поправил подушку под головой и замахнулся: теннисный мячик лениво подпрыгнул вверх — он выбросил руку, поймал его, подбросил еще раз.

Мягкий свет в его комнате. Мягкая кровать. Демоница просто висит у него на потолке. Ничего нового. Как она могла влезть в такую ситуацию, если ей действительно тысяча лет? Демоны медленно умнеют?

— Умеешь ловить мяч?

Лидия молчала, он поймал мяч с тихим хлопком, бросил — опять поймал. Она, наконец, сказала:

— Нет.

— Это несложно. Просто ловишь. Раз, два, не сложно.

Лидия смотрела выжидающе. Кажется. Снизу было трудно разобрать, и к тому же у нее волосы свешивались на лицо.

Он подкинул еще раз.

Лидия медленно потянулась вниз, вытянула руку и цапнула мяч у самого его носа. Стоп, у нее черные ногти? Он никогда не замечал, что у нее черные ногти. Прямо как у него!

Черт, у него в груди потеплело.

— Вот-вот, видишь? Несложно. Хотя так ловить сто процентов нечестно, тебя бы ни в какую лигу не взяли, — он не пытался ее подбодрить. Нет.

У нее действительно трудно лицо разобрать за волосами, только нос торчит и блестит один глаз. По крайней мере, сегодня у нее есть глаза. Один.

Сделай вид, что тебе весело, чтобы меня не расстраивать, тебе что, трудно?

Лицо обожгло болью.

— Ай, бля, — из глаз брызнуло, он дернул головой назад, зажал ладонью нос. Мяч тяжело скатился с кровати. — Ай! Что ты делаешь?!

— Мне скучно.

Она что, просто пальцы разжала?

Он ладонью растер по щекам выступившие слезы, боль отпускала медленно. Щеки кололись. От подушки под головой пахло болотом. Или это от него?

Лидия втянула руку на место и продолжала висеть под потолком.

Ну елки.

— Хочешь мудрость? — Лоренс поковырял указательный ноготь. Лак отставал черными крошками, от него совсем немного осталось. Нужно порыться в ящиках, может, где еще есть какой лак.

— Нет.

— Быть живым — хуево. — Он добавил после паузы: — Просто к слову пришлось.

— Хочешь стать мертвым?

Он прислушался к себе: хочет? Кровать под спину давила удобно. Он просто не хотел ничего менять. Все это было неплохо. Если бы знать, что мать не вернется. Потому что она точно вернется, ничто не могло напугать ее так, чтобы она бросила все свои вещи, и деньги, и бухло. Может, замка мало, и дверь нужно было забаррикадировать?

— Не знаю.

В дверь поскреблись. Он молча наблюдал, в конце концов, они открыли ее все-таки: женатики стояли на пороге. Вау, они вспомнили, что дверь можно открывать до того, как зайти в комнату. Вау, они вдруг вообще про них вспомнили.

Лидия переползла в угол:

— Чего вам?

— Есть несколько вещей, которые мы хотели бы обсудить.

Лоренс потер нос указательным пальцем и откинулся на подушку:

— Как вам новая обстановка? Кровоточащие глаза над камином добавляют уюта, да?

Блондинка потерла плечо:

— Мы как раз об этом и хотели поговорить.

— Гляньте на нее, она всегда к похоронам готова, так что нечего ее злить. — Он ткнул пальцем в потолок. — А? А?

Привидения молчали и переглядывались. Потом блондинка открыла рот:

— Нам не кажется, что-то, что происходит, идет на пользу…

— Всем нам.

— Тебе в первую очередь.

Неудачники.

Зелёный муж покивал.

— Дом… Я имею в виду дом… Ты не можешь не замечать, как сильно «ситуация» на него влияет.

Как странно, что привидениям не нравится творящаяся тут потусторонняя хрень.  
Им не нравится, а ему нравится, ха.

— Боитесь остаться без крыши над головой?

— Нам дорог этот дом, — Блондинка расправила плечи. Черт, а они старше, чем ему сначала показалось.

— И мы подумали… Если… Мы слышали, что тебе не пригодился этот призыв, так, может…

— Тебя можно отозвать обратно?

Он сжал губы. Если ее отозвать, все закончится, да?

Он что, не хочет жить в реальном мире? Он же столько всего хочет сделать. Или не хочет. Или хочет, чтобы его все оставили в покое. Может, правда, стоит умереть? Интересный вопрос, где там его пачка доритос, которую он раскопал в тумбочке накануне?

Лоренс запрокинул голову. Лидия сидела в углу над кроватью, ее лица ему видно не было, а вот подошвы ее ботинок он мог рассмотреть во всех подробностях.

— Просто вариант.

Лидия распрямилась. Отцепила руки от обоев, прошлась ногами по стене, стала перед зелёными Мейтландами — им хватило ума попятиться:

— Это просто…

— Вариант.

— Хотите, чтобы я оставила дом в покое?

— Возможно…

— У нас была такая мысль…

Лидия прошептала и подпрыгнула на месте, вгоняя ботинки в пол:

— Я знаю.

Лоренс поднялся на локте. Лидия повернула к нему сияющее лицо.

О нет.

— Я знаю, что нужно сделать!

Нет-нет-нет, все же так нормально было.

— Ты все ещё живой, да?

Она слишком радовалась, и он с трудом выдавил:

— Ну, насколько я зна…

— Мы женимся!

Что?

— Что-о?! — блондинка прижала руку к груди. Как её? Барбара?

Все равно у нее не может быть припадка, она же мертвая.

— Я стану живой и поеду за книгой. И призову ее! И все будет как раньше! Здорово? — она вытянула руку и дернула его за футболку. Здорово. Потрясающе.

Он не этого хотел. А чего он хотел? Чтобы ничего не менялось все же хорошо. Стоп-стоп-стоп. Откат, откат, откат.

— Это меня оживит. Брак все равно будет фиктивный, так что какая разница.

Они смотрели на нее молча.

— Это так работает.

Все еще молча.

— Такое правило.

Она прошлась взглядом по их лицам и поморщилась:

— Вы искренне заставляете меня сомневаться, что в ваших человеческих книгах может быть что-то толковое. Не важно.

Лидия потерла манжетой черные губы и улыбнулась. Комната полыхнула цветами. Ебучие спирали потянулись к потолку, цепляясь друг за друга — Лидия улыбалась широко и радостно.

Пиздец-пиздец-пиздец. Обратно-обратно-обратно. Он не этого хотел. Через гул в ушах, он еле разобрал, как Барбара спросила:

— А ты когда-то эээ была живой? — спасибо, что тянешь время. Может, это привидение в юбке не такое уж и бесполезное.

— В смысле, родилась, а потом умерла? Нет, конечно, я всегда была такой. Ещё раз, я не человек, я не такая как вы, даже мертвые вы.

Как это работает? Что с ним будет? Думать не получалось. Что делать? Если перерыть дом, можно наскрести на билет, взять гитару и две футболки, добежать до остановки Грейхаунда — черт с ним, с домом. Это все равно не его дом. Приведения разберутся сами. Не будет же она их развоплощать или чего там. Вряд ли. Вероятность маленькая. Вряд ли.

Снаружи не его мир. Не живой мир. Снаружи шелестит что-то огромное и хочет пробраться в дом.

Пиздец, он в ловушке.

Он медленно начал:

— Слушай, Лидия.

Лидия повернула к нему голову, не двигая плечами, по-совиному. Он быстро поджал руки, мол, смотри, никаких схем.

— От тебя требуется только сказать: согласен.

— И я что, умру?

Лидия пожала плечами:

— Не знаю. Увидим. Тебе же плохо было быть живым — ну вот, — она потерла лицо.

— Может, все-таки лучше тебя отвязать от дома? Полетишь, поищешь себе людей, которые тебе помогут? Поближе к офисам Амазона, опять же. Я тебе обещаю, в этих офисах ты будешь чувствовать себе как дома.

— Не хочу рисковать. А если ты — единственный живой человек, который может меня видеть? — она пожала плечами. — Ты первый за тысячу лет. Зачем рисковать?

— Это плохая идея.

— Что?

Ну давай.

— Ты, правда, портишь дом. И весь этот вой, все эти… эээ… летающие головы — это все дешевые спецэффекты.

— Чего?

— У нас ничего не выйдет, мы по гороскопу не совпадаем.

— Мне просто нужна книга! — она наливалась цветом.

— Я не создан для брака, опять же, — у него трясись руки, но, кажется, голос получалось держать веселым. — Не подхожу. Все это ерунда, сворачивай лавочку. Хватит портить дом.

— Как ты смеешь! Как вы все смеете! Я… — она медленно оторвалась от пола. Вспыхнувшие волосы сделали ее похожей на свечку. — Я всех вас убью.

Она не шутила. Блин, не получилось. Ладно. Другой способ.

— А мать твоя хотела бы, чтобы ты её дергала с того света?

— Что?

— Я так понял, она однозначно выразилась — вы все ей…

— За. Мол. Чи. — Лидия зависла, поджав ноги, нос к носу с ним, глаза темные, без зрачков, слишком близко, от нее пахнуло статическим электричеством и палеными волосами.

Пиздец. Вариантов больше нет.

Он, не отводя глаз, потянулся и нашарил ее руки — странно, что его не ударило током — и сжал ее поджатые ладони.

Бля-бля-бля.

— Ты… эээ… права. Я погорячился. Давай, женимся.

Она замерла. Вытянулась. Медленно опустилась на пол. Кончики волос у нее слабо тлели, Лидия смотрела с подозрением.

— И ты не станешь ничего срывать.

Бля.

— Нет, не стану.

— И я заберу книгу.

— Заберешь.

Она неустойчиво переступила на месте, а потом улыбнулась. Световые спирали рванули к потолку, на ходу разворачиваясь.

***  
Лоренс громко прошипел в темноту:

— Народ? — он подождал. — Вы тут?

— К сожалению.

Лоренс высунул нос из-под одеяла — Барбара с Адамом сидели на полу, сизовато поблескивая, Барбара положила на кровать призрачные локти. Если бы они все были в другой ситуации, может… Так, думай о деле.

Лоренс стянул одеяло с головы и хлопнул ладонями о колени. Черт, слишком громко. Притих.

— У меня есть план.

Ничего хорошего с этих слов никогда не начиналось.

Адам кивнул:

— Нам нужно каким-то образом найти экзорциста. Ты проверял — телефоны работают?

— Я не удивлюсь, если нет, — Барбара легла щекой на руки.

Лоренс ковырнул одеяло ногтями:

— Нам нужно сделать вид, что все нормально.

Лица у женатиков были непередаваемые.

Хоть бы Лидия не подслушивала под дверью, хоть бы не подслушивала. Она дала ему ночь отоспаться — в этих широтах он давно перестал отличать день от ночи, но без разницы, главное — лишнее время. Последнее желание. Щедрый подарок.

— Я думала, тебя не устраивает…

Он перебил Барбару:

— Меня и не устраивает. Но у меня есть идея, — он вдохнул поглубже. — Я предлагаю не вмешиваться.

Они заговорили хором. Он замахал руками:

— Цыц! Молчите! Фу! Я знаю, звучит контрпродуктивно, но слушайте! — Мейтланды смотрели на него в четыре глаза. Как привычно оказывается, когда на него смотрят, как на дебила. — Если благодаря свадьбе она действительно оживет, то перестанет быть демоницей, станет обычной — и так будет легче всего ее победить. Попробуй выживи сейчас без денег и документов, когда ты выглядишь на десять. От нее будет избавиться легче легкого, а она понятия об этом не имеет.

Барбара поморщилась:

— Это немного…

— Гениально.

— …жестоко.

— Ну… — он почесал щеку, — да. Но она обещала нас всех убить — а вас развоплотить, не важно. Думаю, если дать ей саму себя избавить от всех ее сил — у нас будет море времени решить, что с ней делать дальше.

Барбара задумчиво начала:

— Она может покончить с собой…

— А это не привяжет ее обратно к дому?

Барбара пожала плечами:

— Мы знаем слишком мало о том, как все это работает. Почему мы все еще здесь? Откуда она знает, что эта свадьба ее оживит?

— Представляешь, если где-то есть свод правил, — Адам улыбнулся ей, дергано ковыряя ногтями руку, — где все это записано.

— Он бы нам очень пригодился, — она слабо улыбнулась в ответ.

Какими же они могли быть невыносимыми. Он все еще здесь, здравствуйте, обратите внимание.

— Все это очень мило, умолкните уже, ладно? Завтра действуем по плану. Не злим ее и не расстраиваем, пока все не случится. Лады? Лады. Я буду спать, завтра сложный день.

Никакого завтра не будет и вряд ли он сможет уснуть. Привидения смотрели почти жалостливо на то, как он вертится в одеяле.

— Все. До свидания. Дверь — там.

***

Гостиная полыхала, как сон при температуре под сорок. Он почти поверил, что сейчас день. Пятна на стенах подсохли, но кровавые потеки блестели, как свежая краска. Свечи стояли рядами, внезапно везде.

— Ты долго спал.

Потрясающе.

Сама Лидия выглядела так, как будто не спала пару столетий.

— А ты не переоделась.

Она посмотрела себе на ботинки, а потом подняла голову и заглянула Лоренсу в глаза. Её платье вспенилось широкими оборками и залилось кровью, рукава вздулись, край юбки рухнул в пол и пошел волнами.

Лоренс сглотнул.

— Ты тоже выглядишь странно, — красная фата сползала ей на лоб, и Лидия потянула ее назад обеими руками. У нее даже сетчатые перчатки стали красными.

Ему не было бы так стремно, если бы она выглядела старше. Можно, она хотя бы попытается выглядеть старше? Пока она похожа на ребенка в платье на вырост. Возможно, потому что она и есть ребенок в платье на вырост.

— Не нравится? Прости, футболка с единорогами была бы лучше, но она в стирке. А спортивки свежие, достал их из шкафа.

— Забудь.

Лидия щёлкнула пальцами.

Его обдало холодом, он еле сдержался чтобы не покрутить головой: где-то же должно быть это ведро, которое на него рухнуло. Когда последние ледяные капли докатились до кроссовок, и он проследи за ними взглядом и вдруг понял, что случилось.

Штанины поверх кроссовок лежали красные. Он пощупал живот и горло, под пальцами были пуговицы и воротник.

— Это костюм.

— Это костюм.

Что-то она в человеческих традициях, значит, всё-таки смыслит.

Лидия покрутила головой:

— Все, хватит, все готово, нужно начинать.

Что плохого в том, чтобы влезть в фиктивный брак с демоницей? Может, получится ничего? Может, они придут к взаимопониманию? Может, она как богомолиха откусит ему голову, сразу, как только он скажет «согласен»?

Он подставил ей локоть, и она взяла его под руку.

У импровизированного алтаря (стол, свечи — и достаточно) крутились Мейтланды-неразлучники. Барбара грустно улыбнулась Лидии. Она прочистила горло и пригладила волосы.

Надо держать себя в руках. У него есть план. У него есть план. У него есть план.

Он будет скучать по всей этой сверхъестественной фигне. Он по этой дружбе будет скучать.  
Лидия смотрела сосредоточенно, он потянулся и взял ее за руки. Она все еще здесь, а он уже думает о ней, как о покойнице. И не потому, что она мертвая.

— Вы готовы? Согласны ли вы взять друг друга в супруги, сочетаясь этим абсолютно нормальным союзом?

У него есть план. И у него совсем не потеют ладони.

— Согласен.

Он потянулся и дотронулся губами до фаты у нее на макушке. Осталось дождаться, пока она превратиться и пока скажет…

Лидия потянула руки на себя.

— Что?

Если ему не хватило убедительности, он сейчас умрет — странно, насколько эта мысль уже стала привычной. Лидия смотрела прямо, от мелькающего синеватого света у нее под глаза залегли тени. Он, наверное, тоже сейчас так выглядел. И вот они стояли, как два синюшных трупа.

— Я тебя заставляю.

— Ну… — а смысл врать? — Да?

Лидия сжала зубы:

— Думаешь, ее я тоже заставлю.

Лоренс открыл рот, а потом закрыл обратно.

— Думаешь, она не будет рада? Как ты не рад?

— Ну, — он нервно рассмеялся, — ты же не жениться на себе ее заставишь, так что…

Она рассеянно стащила с волос фату и дала ей упасть под ноги. Фата сползла с ее юбки и рассыпалась мелкими паучками.

— Думаешь, я… — ему не показалось, у нее начали расти волосы. Они ползли и ползли вниз, с плеч к поясу, по дороге выцветая до белизны. Лоренс хотел оттянуть воротник, но нащупал только мягкую горловину футболки.

— Допустим, мне все равно. — Она шумно втянула носом воздух: — Допустим, мне наплевать.

— Эээ… допустим.

— Допустим мне наплевать! — она стиснула зубы: — думаешь, она не захочет?.. Думаешь, она будет против?

— Слушай, я не могу…

— Думаешь, это я виновата?

У него в ушах отчетливо зазвенело. Он как-то не так себе все это представлял. Лидия тряслась, слезы ползли у неё по щекам, капали с подбородка. Ее платье завяло и потемнело, и почему-то седая и заросшая, она казалась только младше.

Он все еще держал ее за руки.

— Чего? Нет, ничего я такого…

Она заорала:

— Я виновата!

Он заорал в ответ:

— Я не знаю!

Пауза.

Он добавил тише:

— Меня там не было, окей? Откуда я знаю?

Лидия всхлипнула.

— Это все как-то… — он начал неуверенно. Мейтланды шагнули ближе. — Слушай…

Хватка ледяных пальцев у него на руках стала железной. Ещё чуть-чуть и ему понадобятся новые пальцы. Новые руки. Он сейчас, как дурак, останется без конечностей.

— Я не знаю. Может, если ты тут все разнесешь и достанешь свою мать из… не знаю, откуда бы то ни было, тебе действительно станет легче.

— Я тебя заставляю.

— Ну да.

Она мазнула плечом по щеке и истерически рассмеялась. Он открыл рот. Закрыл. Открыл опять.

Он-то этого точно не скажет.

Нет. Не скажет.

— Я хотел тебя обмануть и оставить без книги.

Вот. Теперь все. Он правда сегодня умрет.

— Надо было выяснить, как отвязать тебя от дома сразу же, когда с книгой ничего не получилось.

Лидия отпустила его руку и вытерла лицо рукавом.

Агонизирующие тени потянулись вверх и первый раз за последние — сколько это длится? три дня? больше? — в окне выглянуло солнце. Из Лидии как будто весь воздух выкачали.

А еще он не умер.

— Эй.

Она развернулась, шаркнула мелом по обоям. Раз. Два. Три. Три раза, а потом подняла руку и постучала. С той стороны открыли. Она шагнула в дымящийся зеленый прямоугольник.

— А как же книга?

Лидия повернула к нему серое влажное лицо и фыркнула. Рукавом ей не особенно удалось вытереть щеки.

— И… все остальное?

Она потянула за ручку и захлопнула дверь за собой.

Он смотрел, как контур двери затухает. Из окна светило солнце. На полу лежали мятые раздавленные свечи. Отличное кровавое пятно над камином осталось, как было. Из окна слышно было проезжающие машины — снаружи опять что-то было, не полная темнота, помехи и неясная живность.

Снаружи опять была реальность.

И он не умер.

Интересно, если он нарисует мелом дверь, она откроется?

— Это все нужно убрать… — тихо сказала Барбара где-то у него за плечом.

Сейчас главное убрать, конечно. После контакта с потусторонним миром, главное — устроить уборку.

Но если честно, дом, и правда, был, как после отличного зависа.

— Хорошая идея. Вперед. Я спать.

Он посмотрел на вытянувшиеся лица Мейтландов и соврал:

— Да ладно, ладно, шучу, вы чего?

В дверь постучали.

Вот бы сейчас выпрыгнуть из окна с гитарой и всеми деньгами, которые получится найти.

Лоренс оттолкнул кроссовком примятую к полу свечку и выдохнул:

— Иду-иду, не тарабаньте.


	3. Эпилог

— Я поговорила с отцом.

Лоренс повернул голову на подушке и приоткрыл один глаз. Было светло.

— А?

— Я поговорила с отцом.

Он угукнул одобрительно, с трудом понимая, где он:

— И? — сейчас бы умыться. Он с трудом разлепил глаза.

Одеяло. Стол. Лидия. Пивные банки на тумбочке.

Его комната, значит.

— Мы поговорили.

Лоренс кое-как сел, привалился спиной к стене, натянул на себя одеяло. Сейчас бы в туалет. Сейчас бы… А сколько сейчас? Он дотянулся до телефона, торчащего черным краем из-под кровати. Откинулся назад. Под паутинистой сеткой трещин высветилось: 12:45.

Так рано!

Лидия смотрела прямо, и он на всякий случай кивнул. Она что-то говорила? Кажется, она что-то говорила.

Она подтянулась на руках и взобралась на его стол, пальцами заправила за уши отросшую челку. Юбка краем подола цепляла ее ботинки.

О нет, сейчас что-то будет.

— Я хотела тебя на себе женить.

Хотела.

— А я собирался от тебя избавиться. Что с волосами?

Она взяла длинную белую прядь двумя пальцами:

— Пока оставлю. Как напоминание, — она стиснула зубы: — ты злишься?

Вот, значит, что именно будет. Ещё точно слишком рано для таких вопросов. Он бы закинулся кофе перед тем, как влезать в такие разговоры.

В такие разговоры он бы вообще предпочел не влезать.

Лоренс отложил телефон.

— Слушай, я преимущественно хочу спать, если у тебя нет каких-то новостей…

— Я поговорила с отцом.

Точно.

— И как прошло?

Она вроде как немного позеленела.

— Настолько плохо.

— Мы пришли к пониманию.

Хорошо, наверное, прийти к пониманию со своим отцом.

Он не будет опять падать в эту яму. Нечего сейчас об этом думать. Но это был отличный повод, да? Мать давно говорила, что хочет уйти. И вот. Может, ничего и не смогло ее напугать, может, она просто решила, что с нее хватит. Она взяла с собой телефон, в конце концов.

— Тебя не удивило, что я все еще здесь.

Очевидно.

Лидия медленно повторила:

— Ты все еще здесь.

Точно, она не в курсе ни про ренту, ни про калечащие университетские долги, которых у него нет.

— Забей, — он прочистил горло и потер пальцами глаз. — Я продал пару цепочек и нашел работу. И вот я все еще здесь.

Про несколько недель отрицания, воя и доритос на завтрак, обед и ужин, бунта против душа и внешнего мира (он не мылся и отказывался выходить из дому), ей знать не обязательно. Это была отдельная история. Если бы не Мейтланды тогда… Но это тоже была отдельная история.

Но не удивительно, что одинокая алкоголичка в свое время смогла себе позволить эту развалину на отшибе. Спасибо «утечке газа», что его зарплата теперь тоже натягивается на эту ренту.

Кстати.

— Я укулеле купил.

— Что?

— Ну… укулеле.

Он ткнул пальцем, она перегнулась через стол и вытряхнула Песочницу из чехла.

— Монстр, да? — гордость в голосе спрятать не очень получилось.

Лидия поджала губы:

— Оно зеленое. И полосатое. И в наклейках, — она ковырнула одну.

— В этом смысл. Я над стилем работаю.

Она посмотрела на инструмент у себя в руках, потом на него, потом опять на инструмент. Откинула волосы назад и запихнула Песочницу обратно. Это как-то странно все было, как-то…

— Адам и Барбара на чердаке? Я хотела перед ними извиниться.

— Да, у нас типа соглашение…

Она щелкнула пальцами и исчезла.

Если бы стены и потолки в этом доме были потолще, его жизнь была бы легче. А если бы он еще и не видел привидений… А, да, если на секундочку прикрыть глаза, ничего страшного не случится, они все равно быстро не справятся. На секундочку.

В дверь постучали. Лоренс приоткрыл один глаз:

— Я не сплю.

На пороге стояли растерянные и улыбающиеся Мейтланды. Один взгляд на все эти лица, и ты уже это знаешь: нужно было доползти до ванной, пока они болтали на чердаке. Дело обещало затянуться. Он ладонью нащупал волосы, прижал их к голове, потер лицо:

— Если б я знал, что придёте, принарядился бы по случаю, — он закутался в одеяло и сел поудобнее. Веки ползли вниз. Мейтланды держались хорошо, он бы на их месте сбежал с криками — он на своем месте пытался не спать.

Адам как будто специально стоял так, чтобы не наступить в черное пятно от лака на коврике.

— Это ваш дом, — сказала Лидия серьезно.

Они покивали.

— Я собиралась спросить, — она переплела руки на груди, хмурясь, — о кое-чем серьезном.

Лоренс пошевелил пальцами на ногах. Голые икры холодило, но двигаться было лень. Он, может, так быстрее проснется. Надо было бы сморгнуть песок из глаз.

Не факт, что все это действительно происходит. Может, он все еще спит.

— Вы сказали, что простили меня.

Лично он ничего такого не говорил.

— Так что у меня есть… — она замолчала и переплела руки трижды. — Просьба. Я ничего вам не сделаю, если вы откажетесь.

Пауза.

— Но я хотела спросить.

Господи, сколько уже можно тянуть?

— Я буду приходить, ладно? Иногда. Необязательно скоро. И необязательно часто. Можно установить расписание. График.

Они смотрели на нее молча.

Лоренс спрятал лицо в одеяле: хоть бы только дрожащая макушка его не выдала. Если он сейчас увидит лица Мейтландов, он точно не сдержится.

— У нас есть правила. Это очень строгий дом.

Он высунул нос из одеяла: Лидия серьезно кивала, Барбара тоже сложила руки на груди:

— Например, запрещено убивать, и… и… и… если ты будешь к ужину, ты предупреждаешь, даже если мы не едим ужин. И… и… и… обязательное условие — сыграть хотя бы одну партию любой настольной игры за один визит.

— Официальное.

Он захохотал. Отплюнулся от лезущих в рот волос и сидел, хихикая.

— Простите. Простите, — он почесал подбородок, — простите, я не смог.

Он завернулся в одеяло и откинулся на матрац.

— Это правда была шутка, — быстро сказал Адам, — так что…

— Вы ужасные приведения. — Лидия говорила медленно. — И очень странные люди.

— Справедливости ради, ты же не очень хорошо знаешь лю…

Она резко замолчала, и Лоренс стянул одеяло с головы.

Лидия держала Мейтландов обеими руками (ему видно было ее белый затылок и ужас у Мейнтландов на лицах). Потом они медленно, очень медленно расслабили руки и обняли ее сами.

Материальность-нематериальность — странная штука.

Лидия пробормотало им что-то, он не услышал, и Барбара легонько провела рукой по ее макушке. Потом нагнулась и прижалась щекой к ее щеке.

Ну все, они все официально прокляты, они никогда от нее не избавятся, они в заложниках — у Мейтландов, вон, активно развивается Стокгольмский синдром.

Нужно пойти сварганить себе кофе.

— Лоренс, — Лидия повернула к нему голову.

Он натянул одеяло на голову.

— Лоренс, — слышно было хуже. Одеяло липло к лицу.

Он что, почти привык к своему имени?

— Не-а.

— Лоренс, — он не будет принимать участия в активностях новообретенной потусторонней семьи и поддаваться на эмоциональный шантаж.

Его сжали с боков и ему придавили плечо, по ощущениям тощие жесткие руки, не обязательно нормальной длинны, но ему, из-под одеяла, могло и показаться.

Слишком много рук.

Лидия боднула его головой и притерлась щекой. Он вытащил нос наружу и теперь фыркал, пытаясь не вдыхать чужие волосы:

— Задушишь, — лицо ужасно жгло.

— Ты тогда всего лишь умрешь, а это не страшно.

— Откуда тебе знать, ты мертвая от природы.

Она расцепила руки и шагнула назад:

— Мне пора, — Лидия шумно втянула воздух носом. — Знаете что?

Мейтланды стояли, обнявшись, искренние и скучные.

— Спасибо вам за разрешение, но будьте готовы: я им воспользуюсь.

— Я все еще никакого разрешения никому ни на что не давал!

Может, получилось грубее, чем он собирался, но у Лидии что-то изменилось в лице. Она смотрела на него слишком долго, а потом дернула черными губами и сказала:

— Не злись, но твоя мать та ещё сука, знаешь? Вот просто взяла и бросила тебя, не попрощалась.

Глаза запекло, то ли от ее серьезного, искреннего выражения лица, то ли потому что… Он не собирался плакать перед всеми этими людьми. Не-людьми. Он не будет.

Перед глазами помутнело.

— Прости, что я ее убила, может, и не нужно было.

Он сморгнул:

— Что?

Лидия пожала плечами:

— Ну, я немного смухлевала и обошла условия договора, но так было быстрее и надёжнее.

Что?

— Ты все равно сказал, что тебя все устраивает. А она даже отказалась прощаться — наорала на меня и свалила в Преисподнюю.

Что?

Кровать вдруг начала двигаться в одну сторону, а потолок — в другую, и он перестал понимать, где заканчиваются его ноги и начинается пол.

— Но тела же… не было… — голос, который у него изо рта звучал, на его голос был не похож. А он точно все проверил? А он хотел проверять? — Ты же не могла…

Сколько он тогда простоял на лестнице? Думай!

— Как ты от него… от нее… избавилась так быстро?

— Я демоница. Я знаю как.

Лидия сделала паузу:

— Слушайте, еще увидимся. Не знаю когда, правда. — Она кивнула Мейтландам, а потом ему: — Может, когда увижу ее, заставлю передать тебе привет.

Лидия щёлкнула пальцами и исчезла.

Он остался.


End file.
